I Wanted You More
by PlaidShirtDazeAndKnights
Summary: Ever wondered why Tenten doesn't use any surname? Well, her name is not Tenten to begin with; she is Miku Uchiha; half Uchiha and half Hyuuga. Read to find out how. NejiTen OOC and some OC's as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **Wanted You More **

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Note: **Let me clear one thing, this is a NejiTen fanfic; trust me. Since this is a fan fiction, I can add something to the original storyline, right? I am not owning Naruto, okay? This is just another fan fiction you know. OC's ahead.

_** 23 years ago...**_

_"I love your eyes. They remind me of the shining moon tonight. They seem blank, but they seem lit at the same time," a man said to the blushing lady on her arms._

_"Really? People find them condescending that's why they avoid me. All my life, I've never felt this... warmth in my heart. And I feel it when I'm with you. I love you," replied by the young lady then she moved closer to the man._

_"As much as I love you, Hiromi. I will always love you. Not even the elders or the village could come between us."_

_The man scooted closer and brought his face nearer to the lady's. He stared at her dreamy, sparkling white eyes. Her long, black hair as dark as night. She is so beautiful to his eyes._

_He leaned closer, and brushed his lips against hers. Before, she could even respond, she pulled away looking worried and afraid. Hiromi escaped his gaze._

_"B-but_ _Kaed_e_, I-I'm afraid._ _Our clans are very much insular. They will most likely be against our union. Before we can even-"_

_"There is nothing to be afraid of. I will fix this. We will fix this. We can. I assure you that."_

_Hiromi turned her head. She's on the verge of tears. She's on the edge of losing her family..._

_"But the Hyuuga and the Uchiha-"_

_"I don't care of who I am right now! I may be Kaede Uchiha, I don't give a damn. You may be Hiromi Hyuuga, I don't care. As long as I'm with you, nothing seems to matter. All I wanted and needed the most is you. I love you."_

_...but she loved this man._

_"K-kaede..."_

_The traitor tears had flown freely. She hugged him tightly. Kaede hugged her back. He wrapped his arms around her then planted a kiss on her head._

_"Hiromi..."_

_Hiromi then pulled away but stayed closer to him. Kaede raised his hand to wipe her tears away. He stared at her lovely eyes._

_"There is - one thing I have been meaning to tell you." Hiromi said._

_"And that is?"_

_"I am... I am eight weeks pregnant with our child." She said sweetly._

_Kaede could not believe his ears, but then he smiled._

_"Excellent..." he leaned closer to her face. His breath is ghosting on her lips, and he felt her gasped, "...I love you, Hiromi. I love our little angel."_

_"I love you too, Kaede."_

_He closed the gap between them, and claimed her lips as his own._

_Two Days Later..._

_At the Hyuuga Compound._

_"WHERE IS HIROMI? DO NOT TELL ME SHE RAN OFF?!" screamed by an exasperated mid-aged man. The veins around his eyes were pulsing in anger. With all the madness and desperation to find his daughter. Whom he had suspected, eloped with some Uchiha brat._

_Hikari, Hiromi's bestfriend, shook her head in grief. Then Himura, Hiromi's father, walked away with pride and disgust._

_Hikari felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around with tears welling up on her white eyes._

_"Hiashi..."_

_Then Hiashi pulled her to him, and locked her in his arms._

_"Hikari..."_

_"Hiromi... I hope she's safe with Kaede."_

_"He'll take care of her. I am certain."_

_"The elders are furious! The Uchiha Clan head argues with the Hyuuga! Two powerful clans of the Hidden Leaf Village might sever their peaceful alliance! This will cause so much trouble."_

_Hiashi don't know what to say. She was right. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga Clans are the most powerful, noble clans of the village. They have agreed into a peaceful treaty, an alliance for the better. In spite of that, there is still the clash of egos and prides put together._

_There is a silent argument in the air, 'Which is more powerful, Byakugan or Sharingan? Who is more superior? Who is more dominant? Who is stronger?'_

_"Let's just hope for the better. Please, gather your tears Hikari. It pains me more."_

_But Hikari did not stop crying. She silently sob in Hiashi's chest. Hiashi could not stand seeing the woman he loves crying like this._

_Hiromi is important to Hikari. They grew up together. They have been together for almost... since they started breathing. And the ties are on the verge of breaking._

_Three Days Later..._

_"Y-you are carrying an Uchiha inside you? You are carrying a piece of the Uchiha hatred! Don't expect that we will just let you slide with this, Hiromi. You have to get rid of-"_

_"NO, Otou-san! Please! Don't kill my child! She has nothing to do with this! Please let the child live! I beg you, Otou-san!"_

_Himura is losing patience. Hiromi is very stubborn. He loved her daughter, his precious memento from his late wife._

_He'd had enough of everything. Rumors are now polluting the village. Himura's men spent three whole days finding her, until one forsaken evening, she came to the Hyuuga Compound herself telling him that she's married and pregnant._

_"You have to choose, Hiromi. The Hyuuga Compound does not have a room for an Uchiha. Your clan... or that child?" Himura asked._

_"Otou-san, I-I can't-"_

_"If you chose to stay to the clan, we will forget everything that happened up to the last detail. The child will live, but will be sent away from the village. It would tarnish our reputation and nobility that our forefathers protected with their lives. If you chose to keep the child, you will no longer be a part of our clan. You won't have the right of carrying the Hyuuga name ever, ever again."_

_Hiromi don't know what to say. Her clan or her family? The Hyuuga name? She's now Hiromi Uchiha. She married Kaede three days ago. They have agreed they must settle everything between their clans._

_But her white eyes are challenging her. She has no trace of an Uchiha on her face. She's a pure Hyuuga. Her Byakugan is powerful. She's an excellent kunoichi._

_She placed a palm on her still flat belly. Her daughter, she knew it will be a girl, will likely to inherit both dojutsus, the Byakugan and the Sharingan. Kaede is a prodigy himself. His eyes are powerful, too._

_Her daughter will suffer a lot, but still..._

_"I love you, Otou-san. I love everyone in the Hyuuga Clan. But I wanted to keep the child. I wanted to live with my child and with Kaede until my last breath."_

_Himura sighed deeply. He don't want to lose her daughter. Not now. Not never. But the child she carries is a large hindrance._

_Many conflicts will arise once the child is born._

_It was written on the Leaf Constitution, a couple consisted of a Hyuuga and an Uchiha is not allowed to beget a child. Many will come after to that single person who has two dojutsus. Chaos will arise that may lead to wars, and break alliances of the nations._

_"Hiromi..."_

_"Himura-sama..."_

_She called him with his formality. She already made up her mind. Hiromi is important to him; more than his life. But he can't ruin the Hyuuga custom and tradition just because of a single person. Unfortunately for him, that single person is his daughter._

_Himura is the right hand of the recent Clan Head. Yes, they are Main House. Even him will be asked the same question, 'Your clan or your child?'_

_"If that is what you wanted. You may now leave the Compound. Now. Don't ever show up. Don't ever come back." Himura said then walked away._

_Hiromi stared at her father's retreating figure with awe. Then tears flow on her cheeks._

_'I knew it's for the better. It is bound to happen sooner.'_

_She stood up and walked away. She will meet Kaede at the forest. On her way out to the Compound, she saw Hikari._

_"Hikari..." she called._

_"Hiromi..."_

_The two girls said nothing; both suffering from everything. They just hugged each other. With tears on each other's white eyes._

_"Take care of yourself." Hikari said._

_"I will."_

_Then they parted their ways._

_Seven Months Later..._

_"Here is your princess, Hiromi! She looks exactly like you! How adorable." the midwife said._

_Things have gone worse for both Hiromi and Kaede. After they left the village seven months ago, they knew someone is looking over them. They are not idiots. They have powerful dojutsus. They were elite shinobi back then, so they knew. But they let it be. They sense that the spy has no intent to kill them or their child._

_"What shall we name her? She's... heavenly." Kaede said._

_"Heaven... Sky... Miku. She's Miku Uchiha." Hiromi held her little angel on her arms._

_"She will be then. She is Miku Uchiha." Kaede repeated._

_"It is settled then. I will go the hospital for your paperwork. Congratulations!" the midwife said gleefully then left their little home lying not so far from the Leaf Village._

_The couple smiled. Kaede pulled her wife for a tender kiss. Then after, Hiromi kissed her daughter's forehead. When she pulled away, the little one's eyes opened for the first time._

_Both of them gasped. They don't know if they should be glad or petrified with the sight._

_Little Miku's left eye is black, her right eye is white._

_One Year and Seven Months Later..._

_It was a dark night; darker than usual. There is this distinctive chill on the air that sent shivers on Hiromi and Kaede's spines. It was unusually quiet, but peace is not present on the air._

_Something bad is happening. However, they shrugged the feeling off. They have more important business to attend to._

_It was ten in the evening. Hiromi and Kaede are wide awake. The spy they have been watching for months has now reinforcements._

_"They are persistent, Kaede." Hiromi said as she deactivates her Byakugan._

_"I know, Hiromi. They have surrounded our area. And they are fast, barely visible." Kaede replied with his eyes in bloody red Sharingan._

_"There are ten of them. All are in ANBU level. What is it that they wanted so much? They have been spying on us for a year already. This must be something really big."_

_"They seem as foreigners. From Kumo based on their forehead protectors-"_

_ROOOOAAAAR!_

_Then there is a tremorous roar. Hiromi panicked. She grabbed Miku and held her in her arms. They ran outside their house._

_Kaede stared in awe. Now he knew the reason for the unusual atmosphere earlier._

_"T-the Kyuubi..." he stated with eyes wide._

_Hiromi gasped in horror. Next thing they saw, is a giant frog trying to take down the nine-tailed fox. Their sharp eyes caught the owner of the giant frog._

_"The Fourth Hokage... Kaede! The village is in chaos!"_

_Then she remembered her family, his father, Hikari and the rest of the Hyuuga. Since the day they left the village, they lost communication with their family and friends. No one knew what happened to them. But then, this time she thought of the people important to her living in the village._

_"We won't go there, Hiromi. I will go there alone instead. Take care of Miku."_

_"No, Kaede! I won't allow-"_

_"How touching. I would like to watch more of your drama between you and your village but, I think taking the brat from you is better, don't you think?" an unknown voice of a man stated._

_Hiromi and Kaede are immediately on their defensive stance. It is dangerous. They cover each other's backs. Hiromi is struggling because she is carrying Miku on one arm. And they are surrounded by ten shinobi of ANBU level._

_"Why are you after our child? State your aim!" Kaede shouted._

_There are still the consecutive roars from the village. But he focused on family matters._

_"Since you're going to die anyway I'll tell you. Originally, we are after Hiromi Hyuuga's Byakugan. Since she's from the Main House her eyes won't be useless after death. But then she gave birth to a child that posseses two dojutsus - a Sharingan on the left and a Byakugan on the right. Two birds with one stone isn't it? It will be less effort if we take that child instead of a Hyuuga and an Uchiha. That's the end of the story! Although I still don't see our boss's need for a Sharingan. But oh well, it makes our work easier. So just hand the child over and we'll leave as if nothing happened." the unknown shinobi said._

_"You're mad! We won't let you take Miku!" Hiromi said as she held Miku closer, then the baby started crying. It was a loud cry that pains Hiromi. She activated her Byakugan feeling furious._

_"If that's your choice. We'll have to use force on this. Let's get this over with."_

_In a blink of an eye, three shinobi charged at Hiromi._

_"Amaterasu!" She heard Kaede said._

_Then the three shinobi is now being swallowed by deadly black flames._

_Three down, seven to go._

_Hiromi leaped and greeted the shinobi with a single struck directly on his heart._

_"Jyuuken!"_

_One single strike of her left hand, the shinobi fell limp on the ground. Dead._

_"The bitch is quite good, huh? So you mastered Jyuuken. And here I thought you are just some weak civilian with white eyes." the shinobi ranted again._

_"Hiromi! Get Miku out of here! I will take on the remaining six! Get out of here as far as you can!" Kaede shouted._

_"B-but-"_

_"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Kaede screamed._

_Even she doesn't want to, for the sake of her child, as fast as lightning bolts, she leaped from tree to tree, as far as she could._

_"You're not getting away with this- what the hell?" the shinobi said as he tried to chase Hiromi._

_"No, you are not getting away with this." Kaede said with his eyes on their new pattern. He was holding the six shinobi by the hand, with the help of his Susano'o._

_'Please Hiromi, be safe.'_

_Hiromi still leaps on tree branches. The veins around her eyes are blazing. Her one kilometer radius of field of vision is taking its toll on her. There are dead shinobi everywhere. The Kyuubi is a monster... a demon at worst._

_Then she felt an unknown chakra within her divination. It was a shinobi from Kumo. The damned rebels have an eleventh member, and he's going after her._

_"GIVE ME THE BRAT, YOU BITCH!" the shinobi screamed._

_Miku is still crying. Hiromi is starting to get exhausted with all this pumping of chakra to her feet to increase her speed. But she tries to prevail._

_"Hakke Kuushou!" Hiromi cried._

_She managed to send the shinobi away for around three hundred meters. That's enough gap between them._

_She's heading to the village proper. She noticed that the Kyuubi disappeared from the village and was teleported by the Fourth Hokage to a more secluded forest where less casualties might be done._

_The Fourth was inside a barrier with his wife, Kushina - one of her, Hikari and Mikoto's closest friends, and a child on a pedestal. He will try to seal the Kyuubi inside their son?_

_The Third Hokage with two ANBU Black Ops, on the other hand is outside the barrier. Looks like the Fourth don't want any disturbances. He's in Reaper Death Seal? The Fourth must be out of his mind! But he managed to seal a reduced Kyuubi inside his very own son._

_Her observation was disrupted when she felt a sharp stinging pain on her back. Below her nape. Her blindspot. She stumbled on leaping. It was insanely painful. She pulled the kunai out. It was poisoned. She panicked. She has no choice. She's running out of time._

_"Hakke Kuushou!"_

_She sent Miku away with an air palm towards the bushes where she landed neatly and safely. A foolish move to make but the shinobi is after Miku._ _And there is no one she could trust Miku with._

_Then she felt another two blades. Three blades. Four blades. This made her stop._

_Nine kunais pierced through her back. He knew her blindspot, of all the possible times. The shinobi chasing after her is good. He got her back almost immediately after she sent him away with an air palm._

_She tried her best to walk. The moment she turned around, she was greeted by a Nodachi piercing through her chest. He missed a few centimeters to her heart. But the damage done is fatal._

_"Die, and I'll have your child." the shinobi said._

_Hiromi smirked. The shinobi is standing right next to her and he had let his guard down. He's at a very close range._

_"You'll have to die with me first..."_

_She can feel the forming pieces of pain within her chest as if it was burning. But then, she gathered her remaining chakra and strength for her last attack._

_"...Jyuuken!"_

_The Kumo shinobi didn't saw that coming. With a single strike to his chest, the man's heart stopped beating immediately. Then the shinobi fell to the ground. Dead._

_She tried to pull the Nodachi off. Everytime she moves the blade, the pain feels stronger. But she managed._

_She tried to walk. Her child is still half a mile away. She needs to have Miku and bring her to the Hyuuga's. But on her first step, she already stumbled. Her limp figure lies on the dirt. Blood is pooling out of her. The wound pierced through her, she is losing too much blood. This is bad._

_She's feeling light-headed. Her body is feeling numb. She wanted to see Miku, at least for the last time, but her body won't move._

_'This is it. Kaede, I love you. Otou-san, Hikari, forgive me. Miku..." then a tear escaped fron her eye, "...live on, Miku. I love you.'_

_Then her white eyes slowly closed. Forever._

_Kaede landed on the ground. He had used his Sharingan too much. He drained all of his chakra. And he too lost much blood. He knew he's going to die any minute now. He had defeated all the six shinobi._

_'Hiromi... Miku...'_

_His eyes shut. And they will never be opened anymore._

_Two more Konoha ANBU arrived. The Third witnessed the Fourth Hokage and Kushina's heroism. For the sake of the village._

_"Take Minato and Kushina's bodies back to the village. And take Naruto to the safest place of the Hokage Tower."_

_The three shinobi complied and immediately went back to the village._

_Then the Third saw the last shinobi carrying a child on his arms. He raised a brow._

_"Hokage-sama..." the remaining ANBU called. "...I found this child on a bush nearby. I tried to find someone who might claim the child, but there is no one in the vicinity."_

_Unfortunately, the ANBU shinobi failed to notice Hiromi's body hundreds of meters away. There is the scent of blood everywhere, so to find Hiromi is next to never._

_The Third wondered how the child got there._

_"Take it to the village as well."_

_"Hokage-sama, the child has two eye colors; black in left and a white on the right. I saw it when I checked if it's alive."_

_That caught his attention. The child has two eye colors; one for each iris._

_"I see. What date is today, Panther?"_

_"It's the tenth day of the tenth month, Hokage-sama."_

_"I suppose the child is a girl?"_

_The shinobi observed the sleeping child's form._

_"Indeed."_

_"When she enters the village, she will need a name for the necessary processing of documents."_

_"What could that be, Hokage-sama?"_

_"From now on, her name will be..."_

_The Third stared at the bright full white moon and the black skies that surround it. The Heaven._

_"...Tenten."_

_**- End of Flashback.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wanted You More**

**Disclaimer**: _**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Warning: **Out of character. *bows* and lame also. Proof read is bound to happen.

**Setting: **Neji and Tenten are 23. Naruto is the Hokage. And yeah.

**Present Time...**

"Let's review your condition, once again..." Sakura said as she scanned through her clipboard.

Tenten is bored. Neji forbid her from training and was told to go the hospital. He wished to come but Tenten insisted, she can come all by herself ranting 'damn-it-i-am-a-kunoichi-for-crying-out-loud.' And said she doesn't need his company.

She recomposed herself and listened to Sakura's medical... _whatever._

"So, you've been feeling nausea at early times of everyday accompanied by vomitting, correct?"

"Yeah." Tenten replied with boredom.

_'Whoa. Sakura's private clinic is quite huge! And there are weapons!' _Tenten thought.

"And you notice your extended hours of sleep..."

"Yeah."

_'No, they are not senbons. They are just some sterilized plain needles used in vaccines. How lame.'_

"And you have increased your food intake..."

"Yeah."

_'But the architecture is really nice, though. There is a limitation in space but the room seems so spacious!'_

"And Neji told me, you are annoyed mostly... um... all the time..."

"Yeah."

_'Although, it confuses me a lot why clinics and hospitals should be white. I mean, what the hell, white is like the color of the cemetery!'_

"And you are playing Shōgi lately... all the time..."

"Yeah."

_'It will lessen the patients' morale or something. Once they wake up, they might think they have died and gone to heaven!'_

"And you despise the aroma of herring..."

"Yeah."

_'What color may fit the hospitals perfectly? Life. Green represents life.'_

Sakura sighed. She noticed Tenten is not paying attention.

"Congratulations."

"Yeah."

_'But a green hospital?! It will most likely be like... Lee's hospital! And Gai-sensei will congratulate him for being a splendid shinobi who owns a green hospital.'_

"Your due date is on October 12."

"Yeah."

_'A hospital that is green and full of youth... gross. Patients will more likely to have their due dates on heaven than confine them on such hospital.'_

"You are pregnant."

"Yea-"

_'Wait a sec._ _Congratulations... due date... what?'_

Tenten turned to Sakura. And the pink-haired kunoichi is sheepishly grinning.

"S-sorry. Didn't quite catch that. Could you say it again?" Tenten asked.

Sakura smirked. Then she cleared her throat.

"Well, Mrs. Tenten Hyuuga, I would like to be the first one to congratulate you. Congratulations, you are six weeks pregnant, and your due date is on October 12." she said formally.

Tenten stared at Sakura. Still not recovering from shock.

_'Congratulations, you are six weeks pregnant, and your due date is on October 12._'

"I am... pregnant?" Tenten asked again pointing her index finger to herself.

Sakura groaned in frustration.

"SHANAROOO! Yes, you are pregnant! You are six weeks pregnant! You've been spacing out and I told you for the thirty-seventh time this day that you, Tenten Hyuuga, are pregnant. And again, for the last time. You. Are. Pregnant." She half-screamed and half-groaned. She whispered the last word.

Sakura stared at Tenten. Hard. She's shocked. She calmed herself.

"I am looking forward for reactions, Tenten."

However, Tenten placed a hand on her stomach unconsciously.

"That explains a lot." Tenten said as she stood up and left.

And Sakura could swear she heard her saying something about green hospitals.

She smashed her table. Again.

Neji just finished writing his written report on his last mission.

His thoughts wandered to Tenten. He wondered how she is doing at the hospital. Should he have accompanied her instead?

But he immediately shrugged the idea off when she felt her chakra enter the Hyuuga Compound.

They just got married three months ago, but they have agreed they will move out of the compound once they got the house of their own.

He heard the door of their house slid.

Tenten walked towards Neji and sat with him on the couch.

"So how did it go?" Neji asked.

Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder while he wrapped one arm around her.

"Hey Neji, do you think green hospitals are cool?" She asked out of the blue.

Neji was confused. Why won't she answer his question? And green hospitals? One time, she asked him what if pandas are black and has white spots.

The other day, she asked him about Io-sama's double-handled kunai and thought how wonderful that would be. As far as he can recall, Io-sama was their mission back when they were genin, and that double-handled kunai is... useless.

And now green hospitals?

"Tenten, I don't think-"

"Oh, nevermind! I guess I'll just sleep this off." She stood and walked heading to their room.

Neji sighed. She's been really acting weird lately. And she oftenly invites Shikamaru to come over and play Shōgi with her!

Neji being a genius is good at the board game too. And had been defeated once, by Shikamaru. Only once, his pride won't allow if that would ever happen again. From that moment on, he stopped playing Shōgi and take on Go instead.

But Tenten doesn't want to play Shōgi with him. She wants to play with Shikamaru.

And that frustrates him.

"And Neji..."

"Yes?"

"Sakura said I'm pregnant."

Tenten walked away. Neji blinked.

"Oh."

Tenten is feeling sleepy again. She discarded the thought of green hospitals earlier when drowsiness mocked her consciousness. _*yawns*_

"Screw green hospitals, I'm going to sleep," she said to herself.

Then, her eyelids felt heavier and heavier until she fell asleep.

Neji is walking around the Compound Yard. There is where he usually feeds the birds that found their way inside. But it's noon, no sign of birds yet.

He can't help but to smile. He loved Tenten with all of his heart, mind and soul. And to think a part of him is growing inside her, pride is welling up on him.

He's going to be a father.

He smirked. Well, this is it for the easy days; it will be time now for diapers and sleepless days and nights.

He wondered, are they going to have a son? A daughter? For him, it doesn't matter. But he preferred a son though; a daughter is perfectly fine also. How about the power of the Byakugan?

He felt a sudden tension within him. He was one of the few to marry outside the clan. Hence, there is a possibility that the child won't inherit the Byakugan eyes.

He sighed. If that's the case, that won't be a problem either. Everything will be perfectly fine.

Everything will be perfectly-

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_'Or not.'_ he thought.

Tenten screamed. He ran to their bedroom. He opened the door immediately.

"Tenten!" he called.

Feeling a little panic, he scanned through their room. She was nowhere to be found.

"Tenten? Tenten?! Where are you?" he called desperately.

He searched again. To the bathroom, outside the yard doors, he found nothing but an unknown woman lying on their sheets.

"W-who are you?" he unbelievably asked.

_"I'm so sorry, but this is for the best. You will become an excellent kunoichi. You will bloom beautifully, my youthful flower." Gai said to Miku as he laid her on a hospital bed with her eyelids fluttering, fighting for consciousness against drowsiness._

_"Gai, stay away from her immediately. This will be a delicate process."_

_"A double tetragram seal laced with other seals? She doesn't need this, Kakashi! Why can't she be... herself? She's so pure, so young, so... naïve to be involved with these circumstances!"_

_"Her power needs to be sealed, Gai-san. It is for the better of the village. We need to take this precautionary measure so we can avoid conflicts between villages and nations."_

_"B-but Genma-"_

_"Genma is right, Gai. Many are after for the Byakugan and Sharingan's secrets. She will be a good catch. We just lost a Hokage, we can't afford to lose her, she is rare. She is important. She is top-secret. She needs to be hidden where no one else will find her." Kakashi said._

_The Third Hokage also didn't want this child, at the age of four, will be going through such a sensitive, secretive, and delicate process. But still, he can't sacrifice the villagers' lives with just plaid sympathy on one child. On one special child._

_"*sighs* Hizashi, you may begin."_

_Hizashi is having second thoughts. He also have a son with the same years of age as this little girl. But then, he immediately pushed those thoughts away and concentrated._

_"Yes, Hokage-sama."_

_Then a sharp pain. A sharp pain on her head._

Tenten's eyes shot open. It was just a dream. She got up. But the pain felt so real. Or maybe it was really true.

Almost immediately, she felt a sharp stinging pain on her head. It feels like the pain is searing up to her parietals. It was painful, really, really painful.

She can't take it. It is far different from the pain she got herself used to with years of experience as a kunoichi.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed clutching her head. Hoping to reduce the pain.

Her hair in twin buns is now uneven, bound loose. It's getting darker in color. The pain is extending through her eyes.

_'No, not now. Not again.'_ she thought.

Then she heard running footsteps and they stopped in front of her door.

"Tenten! Tenten?! Tenten! Where are you?..."

"...W-who are you?"

_'Neji!_ _This pain... I can't take it anymore...'_

She wanted to speak, but her mouth won't let her. The pain is searing to her forehead, and is most painful on her eyes piercing through her eyeballs.

"H-h-elp, N-neji..."

And then... everything turned white... then black.

He can't believe his eyes.

"Byakugan!" He activated his doujutsu.

Different chakra network. But there is another growing from her stomach. He gathered the woman on his arms.

She wears the silver ring on her left ring finger that is similar to his. There is no doubt about it...

"T-tenten."

He laid Tenten on the bed. She was breathing heavily. She's half-conscious and her face screams the pain she is feeling.

_'Is she really Tenten?'_

He examined the woman. Again, she has a different chakra network. There is another growing, the woman is pregnant. And she wears their wedding ring.

But she looks like a completely different person.

Her hair is long, straight, and black and she has porcelain fair skin, unlike Tenten's brown hair and slightly tanned skintone. All the other features of her face looked completely different and has no trace of Tenten in her.

His thoughts vanished almost immediately when he felt the woman breathe steadily. She sat on the mattress. She's awake. A slight groan escaped her lips, then she touched her stomach.

"Is our child alright?" the woman asked.

_'She has a completely different voice.' _he noticed.

"Our child? Are you... Who are you? Where is Tenten?" he asked calmly.

Then she opened her eyes just to met his.

His heart almost stopped.

He saw her irises. Black in left, and a white one in right.

"Neji, it's me. Tenten! Listen to me... I'll-"

"Tenten?"

"Yes Neji, I am Tenten. I will explain everything. Just listen to me."

He's at loss of words. All his tongue ever dared to say is...

"How?"

The woman stood up and walked towards the door opening up a part of their garden.

She inhaled the crisp afternoon air, filling her lungs, and the pain of her head decreased. She walked through the koi pond and saw her reflection at the water.

_'I am Tenten... I am Tenten Hyuuga.'_

She bit her lower lip and looked away.

Then she heard his voice.

"Tell me." Neji demanded.

"I... I am Tenten. I am your wife. And I am carrying our child..." she started.

"...I am Miku Uchiha."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Uchiha?"

"Yes. From what you can see in my eyes, I am a half Uchiha, and a half Hyuuga. I inherited both dojutsus from my parents. The higher ups had always believed that I am a secret that needs to be kept... forever."

She paused. Neji patiently waited for her to continue. He can clearly see the agony on her eyes. They are different in color... but they share the same pain.

"...my father was Kaede Uchiha. He is Sasuke's uncle on his mother side, Mikoto Uchiha-san. And my mother was Hiromi Hyuuga. If that name sounds familiar to you, she is the daughter of Lord Elder's right hand before, Himura Hyuuga. Also, she is Hikari Hyuuga's bestfriend."

"Hikari Hyuuga... Hinata-sama's mother?"

"Yes. Somehow, we can say that Sasuke and I are directly related, and the two of us are distant cousins."

He can't believe what he just heared. It never crossed his mind that him and Tenten would be related in more of an insular way.

She walked back to the room and sat on the mattress then Neji follwed her.

"...The Hyuuga elders probably knew about me, that's why they approved our union easily, without any further conditions. I was once a top-secret mission of the Hyuuga Clan. They had to keep me away so they would not tarnish their reputation that our ancestors die to protect with. They can't afford to accept the fact that there is someone in the Hyuuga Clan who has a Sharingan."

"...Indeed, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga Clans share the same blood running through their veins. But back then, they never treated each other as relatives. What's for the Hyuuga is for the Hyuuga and what is for the Uchiha is for the Uchiha. They were just civil with each other. But superiority was always been questioned. Which clan is more powerful? Who is more skilled? Questions like that aroused."

"Did the Uchiha know about you?" Neji asked.

"Maybe not. Because the clan was massacred before they can even knew about me. Even Sasuke doesn't know that there is still one more Uchiha survivor other than him."

"Why do you have to conceal yourself?"

"It was written on the Leaf Constitution back then, that a Hyuuga and an Uchiha do not have the rights to beget a child. Because if it happens that the child inherits both ocular jutsus, that child will become unnecessarily powerful. The Byakugan and Sharingan alone are powerful, what more can it do if a single person does have both dojutsus? The control to these will be easy."

"...Since the Sharingan and Byakugan genes are exclusively flowing within the Hidden Leaf only, many villages or even nations are after to the secrets of its power. Capturing one Byakugan user and one Sharingan user will be a lot of work. Now, me, having both dojutsus, will lessen their efforts. That is why, before intel can leak outside the village, they have placed a special sealing jutsu in me. Sealing the power of the Byakugan and the Sharingan, changing my physical appearance and lose my memories. That is why I look a completely different person now."

So that explains it. Neji heared her history.

"But... how come you knew about this?"

Miku lifted her gaze to meet Neji's eyes. Neji still shivers whenever he stares at her black and white orbs. It feels... somehow impossible.

She sighed. She gathered her hair on her left shoulder, revealing to Neji her nape. And the mark on it.

"This is my double tetragram seal. This is the sealing technique used on Naruto, but mine is slightly different. Have you noticed?"

"It looks like..."

"Yes, it has the seal of the caged bird. The two rings around the coil is like what Kakashi-sensei used on Sasuke's cursed mark, but twice the power, sealing the power of the Sharingan. The double tetragram base has been slightly varied by Genma Shiranui-san. He can do it since he trained under the Fourth before. Now, as for the seal of the caged bird, it seals the power of the Byakugan, and it was casted by... your father, Hizashi Hyuuga-sama. The combined effects of each seal are what gave me different physical attributes and loss of memory."

She fixed herself. And he could feel Neji's shock although he doesn't show it.

"...I knew about my history seven years ago, when the seal started to weaken, before our second Chuunin exams. The seal was placed on me since I was four, and it weakened through the period of time because it was never rebuilt again. Then I started to feel the same pain earlier. I noticed the changes in myself. And random memories keep on haunting me over and over again, until now."

"How did you make yourself clear?"

"It was Gai-sensei. It seems that he noticed the changes occuring in me. And it looks like, he understands it fully."

"How did Gai-sensei knew about you?"

She let out a small sigh. Neji is Neji. He won't be missing a single detail. Then her hands rubbed her flat stomach.

"That story, from what he told me, started of how they found me on the outskirts of the village, and how I got the name I am using now. Twenty two years ago, on the night of the Nine Tails attack, after the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki-san's heroism, the Third Hokage found me on the bushes nearby. Then, and there, under those starry heavens, on the tenth night of the tenth month, he gave me the name Tenten."

"... Three days later, they found my parents' bodies. The ANBU knew that they are really my parents because on the death toll taken, they are the only Leaf shinobis found dead outside the village proper, and eleven more Cloud ninjas. It seems like there was a battle between my parents and those Kumo ninjas. They assigned some random jounin to be my guardian, which happened to be Gai-sensei. He took care of me since I was still on diapers until the time I hit my first bull's eye at the age of four. And then, the sealing happened."

_'That is enough.' _Neji thought. But how come his father got involved here?

"Is there anything else you wanted to be clear with?"

"I was thinking, how come Father got himself in this? Why was he the one to perform the seal to you? Why not Hiashi-sama?"

"I don't really know, Neji. All I knew was, the sealing happened a month before Hinata's third birthday. Thus, almost four weeks before your father's... death." she whispered the last word.

She heard Neji let out a deep sigh.

"It's alright. But... I was wondering, you said you inherited both ocular jutsus, correct?"

"Yes, I did."

"How much have you mastered in both dojutsus?"

Miku performed hand seals. Sheep. Boar. Tiger.

"Byakugan!" She exclaimed.

Her right eye is pulsing with veins on its side, a typical Byakugan. But her left eye is closed.

When she opened her left eye, it was a Mangekyou Sharingan. She has a Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Using my Byakugan eye, I am able to master all of the Jyuuken styles that you knew because I am training with you every day for the past ten years. With the help of the Sharingan, I can copy those techniques. But it was hard on my part because having only one Byakugan eye limits the range of vision. If your range of divination is of one kilometer-radius, mine only reaches six hundred meters at most. But I can still see with full 360° range and I have no blindspot."

"No blindspot?"

"Yes, according to the calculations made in my body structure, if I have both the Byakugan eyes, my blind spot would be located at the left corner of the second cervical vertebra. But since the left side of my body is occupied by the Sharingan, that left corner got covered."

"I see."

"As for the Sharingan, since it's already a Mangekyou, it is almost blinding my left eye. I really can't see clearly with it. I am able to use Kakashi-sensei's Kamui, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and some of the Uchiha Fire Style techniques. I can't form a Susano'o yet, and I don't even want to. Going any further than the techniques I mentioned makes my vision darker. Other than that, this eye increases my accuracy and precision. And I am able to read the opponent's next move during a combat."

"If I am not mistaken, for you to be able to achieve a Mangekyou Sharingan, you must bear a lot of hate."

"Yes, that is the Uchiha Clan Fate of Hatred. It is a secret kept by the clan to the very bottom of their souls. Awakening the Mangekyou Sharingan for me was unexpected at all. But there came the time, when I fully realize my loss. I am completely alone, with no family, no hope, no love, no good at all. I started to hate the world for making me suffer like this... but then you came."

She deactivated her doujutsus.

"...You told me you love me. And then my outlook changed almost immediately. I forgot all the hatred that bottled up inside me. I let go of it. I can even forget about this power given to me and live a normal life with you, Neji. Because after all, I am Tenten. I am not Miku Uchiha. I am Tenten. And I... I love you."

Neji stared at her eyes. This time longer. Letting his gaze wander around those eyes of hers. He can see within Tenten's soul. It was really her hidden in a different body.

He sighed. If it wasn't for anything, everything he heard sounded so unreal.

"I suppose… you are keeping this from me from the very start."

"I have been meaning to tell you soon. It wasn't my intention to hide everything from you. It's just that-"

"I know..." he averted his gaze, "I know."

She bit her lower lip. And tore her gaze away from him also.

"Now, if this child..." she touched her stomach, "...inherits the Sharingan, surely, this clan will hate me to the ends of my being. I hope not."

"Will you be coming back on being Tenten?"

"I don't know. I have no idea. I wish I could. But I am being Miku whenever I feel extreme emotions, intense pain, intense confusion, frustration, anger, sadness, the feeling of rejection. That's why, Tenten is always happy, always bright, always sunny and cheery. She has to be happy always."

"What then... are you feeling right now?"

"I feel lost."

"Why?"

"Because I hate myself."

"Don't be. Because I love you."

She lifted her head up in awe.

"I love you, you know that."

Then slowly she is changing back; back to those marvelous brown eyes and her chocolate hair that he learned to love.

"Neji..."

"I married you because I wanted to make you happy as long as I can, for the rest of my life. Tenten, Miku... whoever you are. You will always be my life. I love you for who you are and who you wanted to and might be. You can always forget that bitter past just like what I did with mine. With the present we have now..."

Neji pulled Tenten closer to her and rested his hand on her stomach, stroking slowly,

"...We will build a bright future altogether. You, me and him or her. Whatever happened in your past, it didn't change the fact that I wanted and needed you. In fact, I wanted you more, I needed you more. I love you more than anything  
else."

Tenten smiled. She had never felt this contentment in her heart, and this peace of my mind.

"I love you too, Neji."

Neji lost it. He claimed Tenten's lips as his own where she returned his kisses with equal intensity. Her hands found its way to Neji's long hair while they are slowly... slowly lying on the bed, deepening the kiss even more where they poured their hearts and minds out.

Finally breaking free for air, Tenten let out a slight chuckle and said...

"Do you find my eyes cool?"

Neji raised an elegant brow.

"You know, the Sharingan doesn't impress me at all." he said faintly.

"Really? So... I don't impress you then?"

"You do. But in a different way. In a much more intimate way, I mean."

"Like this, I suppose." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Much more than that."

"May I remind you Hyuuga-sama, pregnant women are very hard to keep up with?"

"I know."

Tenten playfully bit her lower lip. Neji can't help but feel like kissing Tenten again.

"Great."

And that's what exactly he did.


End file.
